The Clique Summer Collection: Massie
by pinkharts
Summary: Oh no! What will happen when Massie has to go to sunny California for the whole summer? Will she fit right in with Californians? Or will she stick out like a sore thumb? And what happens when she meets a certain boy? Or rather, certain boyS? Review! AU.
1. So Nawt Fair!

**Author's Note-**** Yeah, I know I have a gazillion other stories I haven't finished yet, but I just felt like doing this, because I kinda have writer's block for some of my other stories. If you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know! R&R!!!**

**The Block Estate**

**Family Room**

**Saturday- 9:30 A.M.**

"But that's not fair at all!" Massie Block protested, crossing her arms and glaring at her parents who had stern looks on their faces. Massie had just found out that she was going to spend the whole summer at her aunt's house all the way in California. She apparently had no say whatsoever in her parent's decision. "Why do I have to go? Why can't I just stay here like I always do?"

Kendra Block sighed, "That's the point, Massie, you _always _spend your summer at home. All you do is go shopping, have parties, and hang out with your friends."

Massie's dad nodded in agreement, "So, this year, we decided to send you to your aunt's place to stay to get a different experience."

Massie frowned, "What kind of experience am I supposed to get?"

"We don't know, that's the whole purpose of this trip."

Massie was about to object, but stopped when she saw the looks on her parents' faces, she knew there was no way she could convince her parents to change their minds. She groaned, "Fine, when am I leaving?"

"Your flight leaves at 12:15 P.M."

Massie was shocked, "Wait, how did you know I was going to go along with this thing?" she peered suspiciously at her parents, looking for any hidden emotion or expressions.

"Massie, please, we're your parents," Kendra smiled, "why wouldn't we know?"

Massie didn't accept that as an answer, but she was too upset to care. "I still can't believe I'm actually going to do this." she muttered to herself, inspecting her nails.

"You better start packing," Kendra told Massie, "you only have about two hours before we have to leave." Massie ran upstairs to her room and immediately started packing. She took out three pairs of her True Religion jeans. She assumed it was going to be totally hawt in California, so she would be wearing shorts and skirts most of the time. She also took her brand new tank tops and dresses. She took a couple of flip flops, sandals, and a pair of her Jimmy Choo high heels. One never knew if she would attend anything special or formal. She then packed her necessary toiletries. Massie then put on her white with purple polka dots summer dress and slipped on her silver Miu Miu flats. She took her purple crystal encrusted Razr and texted all her friends.

**MassieB: guess wat?**

**ClaireL: wat?**

**MassieB: im going to CA 4 the summer!**

**DylanM: wat? Why?**

**MassieB: long story, meet me at the airport at 11:30**

**AliciaR: ok**

**MassieB: I'll tell u guys at the airport**

Massie closed her cell phone and slipped it into her Gucci purse. She grabbed her black Dior sunglasses and her two Coach suitcases. She was halfway down the stairs when she suddenly realized she could be leaving something very valuable behind. She jogged back upstairs and grabbed her beloved dog, Bean. She brought him down along with the rest of her things. She walked into the living room where her parents were watching T.V. They looked up when Massie entered the room.

"Can I bring Bean with me?" Massie asked her parents. Her parents immediately shook their heads. Massie pouted, "Why nawt?"

"Because it would be too much trouble." Kendra said, turning the T.V. off. "Besides, you don't need Bean with you to have a good time at your aunt's place."

Massie groaned, "Who says? First, you make me go to California, now you won't let me take Bean with me. You guys are so unfair!" she kissed Bean and hugged him one last time. "Bye, Bean, I'll miss you so much, be good!" she set Bean down on the ground and he pawed at Massie's legs, whining as if he knew what was happening to Massie. "Let's go," Massie said, walking to the front door. She and her parents climbed in to the Range Rover and pretty soon, they were on their way to the airport.

Massie looked out the window and watched the rows of houses pass by her. She sighed, leaning her head against the window. She fingered her charm bracelet and thought about what was going to possibly happen in California. Would she make any friends there or would she be a total LBR? Massie shuddered at the very thought of being a LBR. One thing's for sure, she was leaving most of her possessions behind, her beloved Bean, and most importantly, her friends; all for one unpredictable summer in sunny California.

---

**So, did you like it? If so, REVIEW!**


	2. Taking Off

**Airport**

**Check In Area**

**Same day- 11:15 A.M.**

Shortly arriving at the airport, Massie met up with her friends who were already waiting for her. She smiled as she greeted her friends with a warm hug. "What happened?" Alicia immediately demanded, not giving Massie a chance to speak first.

"Hold on," Massie held up her hand. "I have to check in first. Follow me." She walked into a line and waited for her turn. Soon, she was standing in front of the check in counter, handing over her passport and I.D. to the woman behind the counter. Massie's friends crowded in front of the counter, waiting for the check in to be complete. The women behind the counter peered at the girls' impatient faces. "Are you girls flying too?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads quickly. "I didn't think so." The woman muttered. She then handed back Massie's I.D. and passport. "Have a nice flight!" she said.

Massie grabbed her things and without saying thank you, and headed towards her gate. "Ok, so my parents are basically forcing me to stay in California at my aunt's place for the whole fricking summer!" Everyone was shocked.

"What? Why?"

"That's so nawt fair!"

Massie sighed, "I know, I know, that's what I told my parents, but they ah-bviously didn't give a crap about my opinion."

"That sucks," Alicia sympathized, "I'm glad _I _don't have to go anywhere." Massie glared at Alicia for a brief moment.

"So, I'm basically only have an hour with you guys before I leave." Massie said, "Let's go wander around before it's time for me to leave." Massie and the girls headed towards the first store they saw, Sephora. The girls browsed the aisles of eye shaowd, lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara, and many more things. Massie ended up buying a tube of mascara and a tube of Strawberry flavored lip gloss. "You never know if you'll need any extras." Massie shrugged, as the cashier rang up her two items. Massie then put her newly purchased items into her purse and strolled out of Sephora, with Dylan, Claire, Alicia, and Kristen in tow.

Next, they headed to a convenience store. "I totally forgot to pack my camera." Massie said, as she looked in the aisle for a disposable camera. "I'll e-mail you guys all the pictures I take." She bought a decent looking camera and also put in into her purse. Massie looked down at her black Swarvoski watch that she had gotten for Christmas last year. She had seven minutes to get to her gate and board the plane. "Damn it, I got to go now, otherwise I'll miss my flight." Massie started running as fast as she could.

"Wait," Massie heard Alicia call out behind her, "stop running!" she huffed and puffed as she tried to catch up to Massie and the rest of the girls. Massie stopped at the security gate and turned towards her friends with a sad smile. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys in about two and a half months." Everyone enveloped Massie in a giant group hug. Alicia pushed her way into the group hug moments later. Massie reluctantly pulled away. "Sorry, got go now. I'll miss you all a lot!" She blew them a kiss and glanced at them one last time. She then turned around and removed her jacket, flats, purse, and other belongings and put them on the tray. She quickly walked through the security gate. She then gathered her things and quickly went to her gate. She saw people already starting to board the plane, so she quickly got into line. She gave her ticket to the man and boarded the plan just in time. Massie settled into the first seat available. She sighed, sank her body into the nice comfy chair and closed her eyes. She took her ipod out of her purse and plugged the earphones into her ears. Taylor Swift's _Teardrops On My Guitar_ started playing, and slowly, Massie began to fall asleep.

---

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update this story as often as I can! Now I have to go update my other stories! REVIEW!**


End file.
